Mest Gryder
Mest Gryder is a mage of Fairy Tail who is now a participant in Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. However, his exact loyalties are in question Appearance He has bright eyes, dark hair and three scars on the left side on of face. He wears a dark coat with an upright collar and two long arm warmers worn above the sleeves. History He apparently competed last year and came very close to winning. He revealed that he previously was Mystogan's disciple, however Pantherlily doubts this. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He was selected to compete in the trial along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, and Levy. After learning that he would need a partner, he later met with Wendy and told her that he was Mystogan's disciple. He then asked her to lend him her power which drove out a rude remark from Charlie who didn't seem to trust him. He acted oddly as he tried eating snow and floating in icy river while explaining to the pair his wishes to join the world of S ranked mages. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial, he explains to Wendy that the S class promotion consists of numerous exams each year. When the first trial started Mest and Wendy were forced to wait due to Fried using a rune on the boat, which prevented everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune was released, despite believing to be at a disadvantage by Lucy and Cana, Mest and Wendy disappeared from the boat and arrive on the island before them. Mest and Wendy ended up getting a battle path against Gray and Loki which ended with Mest being knocked out easily much to their surprise. Mest awoke to find the battle already over and tried to comfort Wendy on the sudden lost. At the same time en route to the island, Charlie and Pantherlily questioned whether Mest was really a member of Fairy Tail due to the fact that Mystogan rarely let anyone see him let alone take on a student. This theory was also supported by how Gray and Loki questioned their memory of him when the duo tried to recall his partner for the last competition. Later Mest mentions to Wendy that the island that the test holds a secret of Fairy Tail and suggests they explore. While Wendy looked in awe at the beauty, Mest looks on with a mysterious smile. He then becomes ecstatic when he realizes Zeref is on the island. Magic and Abilities Currently unknown but S-Class material. Due to the almost instantaneous speed at which he and his partner are observed to be missing from the boat, and the fact that there were four paths sectioned off when Natsu and Happy arrived at the first point, it is possible that his magic has some sort of teleportation or speed based attributes to it. However, this could be the result of Wendy's Vernier. His true abilities may be some form of memory manipulation magic, due to the fact that those who tried to think back about Mest tended to have foggy memories of him. Trivia *The name Mest means "The Most" in Swedish, and it also means "Manure" ''in Dutch. *''Gryder is a "Pot" in Danish. *So far whenever someone tries to remember Mest and his past history, their memories of him goes hazy and they ended up drawing a blank. *Mest's true abilities may be form of memory magic and if so would be the first mage so far to display such a magic ability. *Mest apparently tends to have moments of short attention spans and assumes strange poses when requesting something though this might be a cover for his true intentions. *Mest may actually be a member of the Grimore Heart Dark guild, since he clearly got nervous when they arrived to Tenrou Island. Its also possible he was there either to locate Zeref or allow the other guild members to bypass the barrier around the island. *Mest may possess some sort of listening/sensory magic, as he was able to feel that Zeref was on the island somehow, while Wendy did not. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Villains